The Race Of His Life
by TashWrit3r
Summary: I was really bored so I thought that I should write a story about The Black Stallion. Why not The Black Stallion novels are the best. In my Opinion. This Story starts Out in USA and Ends Up In Brittan.
1. New Horse

Chapter 1 The New Horse 

Saturday June 1st

Since it the weekend and there's only 2 weeks of school left, today we practiced for the big race in Brittan. Every time we practiced he get faster by and least a 5 Milli seconds witch adds up after awhile. Well im really tired right now so night.

I got up this morning took and ate breakfast and ran over to the bran where the Black is. I brushed him off gave him water and food and replaced the bedding like I do every 2 days.

After I was done that Mr. Daily came over and said, "I got a new horse her name and Moon she's about the same age as the Black. She is white with grey spots." Mr. Daily brings her in to the barn from the Pasteur because she came really late and the past was the best spot to put her. We brought her in so i could have a better look at her. Lucky she is already broken in so we saddled her up and took booth of them on and trail ride out to the forest after the Black and Moon got used to each other.

While going out there I thought that we should race. So we did and I was surprised we didn't win because the Black is the fastest horse in the country. He has always won but he might be a little tired of all the training we did yesterday, and Moon is really fast to.

After a while we found a pond in the forest. So we took off all the gear.

I said to Mr. Daily, "That maybe we should try Moon in racing and I could race her like the black."

Mr. dalie replied, "She has Race before but it was only in city races so we could try but shes not going to be as fast as the Black"

I said, "Well we could always try because I think she would be fast and to she if she is as fast as The Black."

"But remember Alec she is the same bread as the Black an Arabian so she will be alot faster than a normal race hores."

"I know I guess it would be right for her to be that fast. And if she was bread for racing it would be best if we raced her."

After a while we saddle up and head back to the barn so this time we race and bring each horse to there fullest and since I'm on the black I cant talk because hes going so fast. I hear Mr. Daily say without breath, "Look to your side."

I look and moon is exactly as fast as the Black. When we got back to the barn.

I said "That we should train Moon with the Black because she is as fast as the Black and it would be easier to train because there's another horse to help."

Sunday June 2nd 

Today moon was so fast I can't belive how she was exactly as fast as the black. The ride out to the pond was really fun because I got to see how fast Moon was and how good she was at race against other horse and cooperating with other horses to. Well I have school tomorrow so have to go to bed.

Saturday June 15 

A couple weeks go by and the Black and Moon have gotten to be really good friends. The training has got really well to. Today we gave them a brake because we train the day before for the whole day so. This is the last week on school so I have to study this week for my Math final and my English final.

Today Mr. Daily and I went to go get some more feed and hay from the vet shop. While going there we talk about how the horse we getting faster and faster and how that were going to race Moon in the city race tomorrow up against Tornado and the Flash tow horses that are just meant to race. While at the vet office we got Moon a white blanket and white bridles and saddles that match her like i have the Black bridles and blackets and saddles.

After we came back to the barn it was about 5:30 pm so we loaded Moon up into the trail and headed to the race track to practice one last time. We put on her new gear it looked really well on her and me in black we look really well because those colors just match like that. After that we went back to the barn I cleaned up the Blacks stall and then went home and had supper.

Mom Asked, "What did you guse do today?"

I said, "We practice with Moon Mr. Dailys new horse and went and got her some racing gear for tomorrow. Ohh I guess I haven't told you that were racing her tomorrow in the city race against Tornado and Flash."

She says, "No you have not told us that, but that's okay because you have been so busy for the past month for the big race in Brittan to. We will come and watch you guys tomorrow and the race."


	2. The City Race

Chapter 2 The City Race

It's the morning of the city race and there are three contestant the first is Mr. Taylor ridding tornado a 4 year old Paint. Second is Mr. Walter ridding flash she is a 3 year old Quarter Horse. Last but not Least is Alec Ramsay the rider of the Black and now ridding Moon a beautiful 3 year old Arabian for today.

When I got to the barn Mr. daily said "Alec can you put moon into the trailer from me as I get her equipment for the race."

"Okay."

We load up and head are why to the race it takes us about 15 minutes to get to the track. after unloading moon we got her washed of and saddled up.

"All rider and horse please come to the loading gate."

"Okay Alec lets go remember to control her until the last corner and then let her fully out. Kay."

"Okay. I will remember."

"there all set in." the announcer says.

"Bang. The gun goes off tornado first and the flash Alecs last wait look there speeding up now there in second. there going around the first corner now the second and heading for the home stretch flash is back in second. no going around the last corner wait everyone look Alec and moon are speeding up into second wait now first wow their really fast and they won the city race."

I'm thinking in my head, "Whoa that was exciting I wound how fast we went well I know she can go as fast as the black."

"Alec. are you okay. "

"Ya I'm fine . I was just think about how fast she went."

"ya she went pretty fast." said Mr. Daily

"let go and put her in the trailer."

"okay."

When we got back to the barn it was about 5:30pm I feed the black and cleaned his stall out. And ran home for supper. I asked my parents if they went they said yes and the congratulated me for winning since I was on a different horsed than I normally are on. After supper I took a shower and then read a book and went to bed.

Sunday June 16th

Tomorrow I have to go to school tomorrow for my final and than I'm off for the rest of the week.

In the week I was phone to say that I could take a friends with me to the race and I don't know who take because I have 2 friends that want to come. Tommy and Tara want to come. But I guess I'll have to ask my mom who can come.

"Mom who should come to the race with us Tara or Tommy T cant diced?"

"Well if you take Tommy he would cherish it forever and if you took Tara she would just brag about it when she came back because she can always got to them."

"Well I guess I'll take Tommy because he doesn't ever get to go to these so well I'm going to go phone him okay."

Saturday June 26

2 weeks go by not much has happened. 3 days util I go to Brittan with Mr. Daily and my family for the race of th 3 top countries. So I phone Tommy today and told him that he can come and had to get ready so that he can come with us in three days.

Saturday June 28

Tomorrow were going to Brittan. We have to pack for at least 4 days there. We have to take a boat there because you cant take a horse on an air plain yet. I phone Tara yesterday and told her that she couldnt come because Tommy asked first and that he never gets to come to these types of things. 


	3. The Trail Ride

Sunday June 29

Today is the day we go Britian my mom finaly told me where were going London, England. Well I have to pack the rest of my things like the horse and his gear.

Knock... Knock... Knock... "Oh Tommy must be here."

"Hey you can just put your stuff right here for a bit. Wanna come with me to put the rest of my gear away?"

"Hey, like what?"

"My horse of course can race without him."

"Oh HA. HA. Very funny ya i will come help you with your horse."

When we get to the barn Mr. Daily, packed all the gear away.

"Hi Mr. Daily whats up?"

"Not to much Alec. Oh is he coming with us to?"

Yup. Tommy this is Mr. Daily my awesome trainer."

"Hello Mr. Daily nice to met you," while Tommy is shaking his hand.

"Same to you Tommy. Well since you guys are going to be on the boat for a while you should take The Black out for a while."

We saddled him up and I asked Tommy, "Do you want to ride him?"

"sure... okay... will he buck me off because i head that he was wild."

" No hes not will anymore but still has a little wild in him because you can take the horse out of the wild but you cant take the wild out of the horse. I will just walk you around right now until he get used to a different person up there and you get used to him. Have you ever ridden before?"

"Yup I have done a few trail rides and a toting speed but that's all."

"Okay well since you have done a few trail rides. Do you want to go on one? We have about and hour and thirty minutes."

"Sure." Tommy replied.

"Well than you can ride Mr. Daily's new horse Moon. She's a beautiful 3 year old Arabian And I will ride The Black because he cant get away from you control sometimes. And if you have seen him ran you would want me to ride him."

After Tommy gets off The Black we go and get Moon ready for the ride.

"Mr. Daily is it okay if we take Moon for a trail ride with The Black so we both can have some fun?"

"Yup. Be Back soon so were not late for the boat."

"Were Taking a boat," Tommy said nervelessly.

"Ya didn't I tell you that."

"no."

"Is that okay if we do take a boat"

"Well I guess but I don't like boats that much."

"Ohh it well be fine you well never feel is swaying or anything."

"You... sure."

After we were done talking we jump onto the horses and rode off into the pasture. I tough him how to ride with out his feet in the saddle and how to gallop without bumping up and down. And finally we rode into the forest and got to the pond Mr. Daily and I found. So we get off talked about what was going to happen in Britain like, when the race starts and the training when we get there.

"Well Alec do you know how long were going to be there because my mom wants me to tell her."

"Probably about 3-4 days gone were going to be there for at least one hole day because of the race." Alec said.

"O.k. I will texted her right now."

Tommy pulls out his cell phone and starts to texted. after that i ask him what time it is. He says it about 9:30 am. I say that "lets go or we will miss that boat ride."

We head off so I say "Lets have a race back to the barn."

"Okay, ha ha at what speed."

" As Fast as she can go."

well go easy on me remember I don't ride horse a lot."

"okay on 4 will go. 1... 2... 3..."

"Bye."

"What not fair hey you said you have only been on a few trail ride."

"Ya I didn't say that I live on a farm and have 1 race horse that I train for my use."

"Oh you suck well if your that good I just go as fast as The Black can go."

Crap I cant go that fast I can barly breath now. After I come back and i can see something again, I found out that im the boat.


End file.
